Who's Laughing Now!
by T-Rex10
Summary: AU. The rules has been set after the mishaps of a one wizard and for that day on more rules came along. Years later, Danny, a young troublemaker wizard was tired of three bullies that always picks on him so he decided to get revenge. The three doesn't know what punch them. One-Shot. This is AU just to remind you.


A.N. This is AU. I don't own Danny Phantom all I own is Emerald, she is my kitty.

This is an, I'm just saying, an reenactment of MIKA's songs, Popular Song and Blame It On the Girls. I don't own either of them, too. I'll say the first part would be BIOtG and the second would be PS.

Danny and Jasmine are Wizards and Witches.

All mistakes are mine, sorry. I was up last night writing this.

* * *

**1750**

It all starts off with a magical show of fire spitting out of someone's mouth while playing cards swirled around him, making a full circle of the man's body. He wears a dark black fedora with glistening, glowing stars floating in place, a black vest on his torso and tight black slacks, and pointy, black shoes. His hair is long that it is overs his right eye and would be need to be held in a ponytail. People around him stare in astonished, they never seen anything like this before and are afraid! The raven hair man blow his last fire breath before he turned to the crowd and smirked,

"Ladies and gentleman, please allow me to introduce myself as I am the great Dan Phantom, master, and I say am the head leader if I do myself, of as Wizards and Witches, Warlocks and Goblins, Trolls and all the creatures that go bump in the night. As you all of seeing now is no tricks of illusion, it's the magnificent of my magical powers that was passed down generations to generations of my heritage, _The Phantom_ heritage to be exact," Dan paused, letting them all sink in the information before he went on, "so fear not, that I mean no harm and joy the show!"

With his trait mark of winking his glowing red eyes he began to show the mist of his powers. A blue mist formed in one hand, swirling a circle, and a red mist in another, also swirling a perfect circle. Many of the people gave "ooo's" and some "aaaa's" as the blue mist started to transform into liquid and flames.

The blue mist—liquid—sparks out some small speaks of white snow that landed on the crowd's nose, which they scrunched up and rubbed. The red mist—flames—just grow larger and got hotter. Then spontaneously the both liquid and flame mist rose up above Dan's head and came together, swirling a mixed color until it formed a purple hue. The purple hue exploded and, as snow, the hue sparkled and twinkled around and faded down to the ground.

The young children laughed and ran around in circles with their arms spread about them. The crowd felt a little calmed as the fear, yet, still in them, but as seeing the magic isn't harming them they are okay. For now. Dan put a hand up in front of him, with his other hand hover over several feet above; he started to create another blue mist. Now this blue mist sparkles and started to turn solid into a shape of a heart. Thy he saw a beauty out there and without further ado, he gave it to her.

The girl smiled and held the ice heart to her heart. Both of their eyes twinkled. He bowed down lowly and gave out a grin, "Thank you! Thank you all! It's been a pleasant to be here with you all!" Dan got stopped, which annoyed him to no end, by some guys with pitchforks and torches lit by the end.

"Stop! You Wizard! You dirty thieve! People can't you see that this _Wizard,_" a man sneered whenever he said "wizard", "is controlling you? Can't you see that he is taking advantage of you while he transpires us with his filthy _magic_? These things should and shall be hand, torched by the mighty fire, and be headed! Hear me out, my people! Seek the truth!"

Many whispered and looked many times at the wizard. They all had thought something of the same. Is this wizard taking advantage of them? Probably so, they all had seen the magic the wizard produced. Their grumbled rose and their expression changed into something darker. Dan's eyes widen and he quickly, not so nervously, said, "I'm sorry to say, but I have to go, Bye!" And with that he spread his arms to his sides and rose into the air, leaving a white cloud in his dust.

Not much was said about Dan Phantom to the humans but the wizard's and witches who had been there spread tales about him to generations.

* * *

Years passed on and the wizards and witches society had faded like a scar on history. Many of which still goes out and do their bidding would dress up like crowd and blend in, only when they use their magic to protect them from harm or in their chambers. It was discourage for wizards and witches to do magic out in the open and they know it. The humans would catch them and turn them in for awards. It was strongly discourage for a human and wizard or witch to get married. If do, punishment is by death or jail for the rest of their lives.

This however wasn't heed by these two young adults, at age 25 and still going. Of wizards and witches, age are extremely different from the human's, their age would be on 35 for 5 or 7 or more years until they turn 36. This is why many wizards and witches couldn't have kids, due to the aging rate and the population too many for their liking of hiding.

Maddie and Jack Fenton, they are. You would probably think the male would be the wizard that took a human lady by hand, but no, you're wrong. It's thy young lady who is the witch. Thy one with an ice heart, which was passed onto her. They had two lovely kids, two of which held some kind of power and have characteristic traits of a human does.

Their names are, Jasmine, who is at the age of 15 and Daniel, who is at the age of 13. A witch and a wizard. Jasmine just looks like her mother, orange but long hair, she wears a sack at her side at most of the time and she carries a load of Humans' and Wizards' and Witches' studies. When out she'll looks normal who wears a backpack with her at all times. Daniel looks just like his father, rave hair, and…and that's mostly it! He has more wizard than human in him. His left eye is baby blue while his right eye is neon green. Of course when he's out his neon green eye look like the left. Yet, he's like his father who loves to make trouble around, but like his mother, too, who loves to help people out. Such a troublemaker.

"So what's this?" Daniel pointed at the ice heart that was his mother wore around her neck.

Maddie smiled, "This, my dear son, is an magical ice heart that my, your, great, great, great, great grandmother Alicia got from a wizard," she held the ice heart up to her eyes, feeling amazed at the thing, "that wizard was a handsome man who showed his powers to the humans and only then one time a crowd got angry at him for taking "advantage" of them. He flew off and after that the rules came along." A devastated sigh passed through her as memories had told her right, she'll probably lose everything one day.

"What's the wizard's name?" Jasmine asked as she looked up from Witch and Wizard's studies; she had been listening to the story and was curious.

"He was called Phantom, but his real name was Dan Phantom. Oh, look at that," the three looked at the spider web clock on the wall that leads into the hallway, which leads to many things. It read 6:45 am. "Looks like you're going to be late for school. Jack! Time to go." She yelled.

Jack, in his orange jumpsuit, a black goggle over his eyes, and a black belt, came bursting in from the lab downstairs. On his face there is dirt and black charcoal all over; he looked over at them and asked, "Where to, my darling? I almost got my new invention done that we could sell or use. It will be huge!" he exaggerated, "Oh, nice dress, by the way sweetie."

"Why thanks you," Maddie wore a blue dress where at the bottom is puffed out and collar that sticks out, "We're going to drop the kids at school and going shopping more ingredient for spells."

They left the large, dark castle that is discreet from any humans but not to the others like them. Daniel had dressed up in normal style, top with a white vest jacket with black sleeves, and white belt, with the belt buckle as a shape of a "DP", black slacks and black converse. Jasmine had dressed up like her mother but the top part blue and the bottom part black, a blue head ban, blue fingerless gloves and her hair up in a ponytail.

School was the worst part for Daniel, many of the other children picked on him. He wished he could show his powers to them so that they would fear him, but too bad the rules are there for he couldn't. Yet, that still doesn't mean Daniel could go around and go behind their backs to "play" with them. Once at school, Daniel and Jasmine separated from each other and had wished their parents goodbyes and thanks.

As Daniel was walking towards his locker that looks like a coffin, Kwan, football player of ravens, put his foot out in front of him. Not seeing it, Daniel fell to the ground and looked up. He glared at the jock. Kwan kicked some of the books that came out of Daniel's backpack and left laughing. The people around who witnessed this just didn't noticed or just don't really care. A young lady that was wearing Gothic style cloths and an African American, who looks like a nerd, came to help their wizard friend. Of course Daniel's two best friends', Sam and Tucker, know about him being an awesome wizard.

"Thanks guys."

"No prob, dude."

After that school went as easy as casting spells on people. Soon lunch came along and Daniel was planning on how to get back to the human boy from earlier. Before he was even close to the double doors of the lunchroom a hand grabbed onto his shoulder and pushed him into the nearby boy's bathroom. In the mirror Daniel could see another jock, Dash the leader of any and every sports. Just why can't he ever get a break?!

Dash gave Daniel a slushy and then made sure to wash his own hand in the sink. Laughing it up, Dash left to wait with his friends in the lunchroom.

Oh! Another one to put on the list. Daniel sighed and used his magic to get himself dried off. All nice and warm, Daniel finally made it into the lunchroom, brought his lunch and sat across from his friends.

"Hey, Danny, how are you doing?" Sam asked, worried.

"So far before lunch, okay, but Dash got me wet." Daniel answered with hatred.

"Oh, tell me! What did you do to Kwan? Did you made his pants go down, made him trip over his own two feet, made him feel so embarrassed? What are you going to do about Dash?" Tucker asked, ranting on, on many scenarios that Daniel did to get revenge. Getting over too excited isn't he?

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, Tuck, but I didn't do anything to him, yet. Though I'm sick of it! Every day they do something to me and I'm getting tired of it."

"Awww, but…" Sam punched Tucker's shoulder, "Sorry."

Sam was about to say something when Daniel's head was smashed into his food. Daniel growled as he could hear laughers behind him.

"Dash, why won't you go away?" Sam growled.

"Why don't you make me?" Dash sneered.

"Maybe I will!" she challenged.

* * *

Finally when Daniel was walking towards his last class with his friends a Hispanic cheerleader came up to them and sneered at how the three disgusted looks.

"Hmp, losers, got no style." Paulina stated.

"How we look? Of our style?!" Sam yelled hysterical, "Look at how you look! Your style?"

Paulina was wearing a really short pink top and really tight skinny jeans and a lot of make-up. "I look amazing," she twirled in circles, "you on the other hand aren't in this year."

Sam was about to go nuts on her if Daniel or Tucker restrain her back. "Lucky of your two boyfriends to think to protect a beauty like me from a monster like you." Paulina walked past them. As she walked past them she whispered, "At least I date one person at a time."

This got Sam really pissed off and if she could she would murder that swallow sole.

"Let it go Sam. We'll get our revenge later." Daniel said with a smirk. Sam couldn't but help to join him in with the smirking.

They went to class as it had the three people they hated. Thy three, Daniel, Sam, and Tucker, sat in the way back near a skeleton, a globe and many other things. As class went on, Daniel magically texted the three cruel full souls. Dash, Kwan, and Paulina all looked at their phones. _Dinner Party at 5:00pm. Up at the highest mountain. Don't be LATE._ They were all confused and when they looked around at their classmates, Daniel gave a little evil smirk.

* * *

Once Daniel came home he quickly finished all his homework under Jasmine's eyes, just in case he used any magic to finish the frustrating papers. It was uncomfortable being watched but he got used to it since he was watched over a lot these days.

"Done!" he stated cheerfully. He packed his stuff quickly.

"Danny, let me see." Jasmine stared pointedly at her little brother.

"But…."

"No buts, Danny, just let me check to see how you did. I'm only wanted to help."

"Okay…"Daniel reluctantly gave in and gave his homework to his sister. She scanned it over carefully for any mistakes of any tricks.

"Hmmmm…you did okay, though, maybe you could do better for your answers for 1 and 2. Though good job baby brother."

"Thanks Jazz." Daniel rolled his eyes and did some minor fixings. Then he cleaned up. Once he checked the clock to see it's 3:45pm he had only an hour and fifteen minutes until his "guests" comes for dinner.

"Jazz, I'll be in the kitchen if you need me."

"Okay, Danny. Oh! I'm going out for 2 hours so don't 'cause any trouble. We all know what you're like." Jasmine stated and gave Daniel a reprimanding looks that if he made trouble he would have to answer to her. And nobody wants to do that. She packed her things in her sac and both of them got up and left to do their biddings.

What to make? What to make? Hmmm…. Daniel walked around in the dark gloomy but calm kitchen as he looked through each pantry. What should he make for the guest? What should he use for his revenge? The three have been treating his friends and himself like that for a long time.

For some reason a large book of spells were open on the center aisle. Something in the book that looks interesting that caught his eyes. Oooooh! Look at this spell. It would defiantly do. All he had to do is find all the ingredients. At this time a black, small cat came in.

"Meow?"

"Hey, Emerald," Emerald rubbed herself in between Daniel's legs, purring, "Not now buddy, I'm busy with some trouble to make." Daniel got out a giant pot and got it full with water to the right size. Once the supplies magically floated onto the table next to the pot, Daniel got started cutting.

"Meow?" Emerald jumped up onto the table and sat down; head tipped to the side as she watched him, curiously.

"No, I'm sorry my buddy, but you can't speak like use when they come over. Better yet, why don't you stay in my room?"

"Meow!"

"Okay, fine. I'll give you tuna when you be a good girl and do what you're told." Daniel rolled his eyes. As if. He doesn't even follow some rules so why should she? He put two rats' dead body in the pot, some deer hearts, geese feather, poison, some other liquid, and some other stuff. "Why don't you start making something delightful and I'll finish it for you?" he suggested.

Emerald got off of her spot and did what she was told.

The last thing Daniel had to do is to mix the liquid. He stirred it for only twenty seconds before he was finished. He smiled in satisfaction.

5:00pm came pretty quickly now and Dash, Kwan and Paulina were standing in the front doorsteps all dressed nicely. They all stared at each other and back towards the big castle wondering of whom in the world lived there. Once they had reached here, they were in for a surprised as the destination led them to a…castle? True: the text message didn't say who it was from but the address and time.

Neither of them wanted to be in this awkward silence nor did they want to speak. Dash was the first to break it by knocking on the large doors. The echoes were chanted like they were in a cave. They shivered uncomfortably.

Thy the large door opened by whom they didn't excepted. Daniel Fenton, the loser of the school of theirs.

"No way, you live here?" they couldn't remember when they dropped their jaws. This place is huge!... and creepy.

"Yeah, and?" Daniel gave a confused look and let them in, "Please follow me towards the dining room, where you'll be seated." He went through many hallways letting them to follow. He led them left and right until they were in a room that had a long table with plenty of food, several plates and silverware, and several chairs. The three humans couldn't stop staring around, all too much taking in the sight with some drool coming down their mouth. "Please take a seat."

Daniel, like a gentleman, stayed standing until they all took their respectful seats, he had pushed Paulina's seat in for her, but not without a mischief grin.

"Dig in." and they did. In retrospect, teens ate crazy that they'll forget their manners and sometimes at respected dinner's parties; they'll be sloppy. And thus they ate like slops just like they do at school. Daniel gripped his glass of punch and swirled it around as he watched them eat. It was disgusting of how they ate, to his opinion, as his parents forced the fine table manners onto him and his gentleman -like manners must had passed down from generation, that's what he'd been told.

Thy three were all took a thirsty drink to their punch and felt a punch in their stomachs. They held their stomachs as they groaned in pain.

"You know, some people call me Danny Phantom, as in meaning, well, you probably already could guess what that means." Daniel said out of the blue. They looked at him questioningly and just as they got it, Dash turned into plastic. Kwan was able to look at Dash when he, too, got turned into plastic. Paulina was next and grasped as she sat in her seat. She felt panic stricken as she turned into plastic. Lastly, once Daniel got rid of the plastic bullies, he took a sip of his punch. The punch had a taste to it. Oh was it just the taste of victory.

"Popular is all you have to do is be true to you, and you all had awhile to go because thy jokes was on you." He laughed merrily.

* * *

A.N. Merry Christmas and happy New Years! Froehliche Weihnachten und ein glueckliches Neues Jahr! Das ist in Deutsch! :D

I could have made this into a longer story, maybe.

Please review, nicely.


End file.
